The term "interactive information handling system" (IIHS) refers to an information handling system in which the system is highly dependent upon interaction with the operator of the system. The nature of the interaction generally involves either the system displaying to the operator on a display device such as a video terminal certain information, and the operator responding by entering information into the system via an input device (e.g., keyboard, mouse, tablet, voice, etc.). The interaction may also reflect that the operator has entered information into the system and the system responds to that information by displaying something to the operator.
The degree of interaction between the operator and the system varies, depending upon the system configuration, application being run by the particular program, and the task that the operator has chosen to execute.
A large number of data processing systems currently exist which perform on an interactive basis. A very large percentage of personal computers currently are involved in processing applications that are highly interactive. Examples of such applications are the various text processing programs and spreadsheet type programs that are available to operators of the various personal computers.
The commercial success of an application program probably is more dependent upon how "user friendly" that program appears to the operator, than how fast or how efficient that program actually is. Most application programs of any complexity therefore provide some sort of on line command help facility which the operator can call upon for assistance. This is a necessity to a large extent because of the rate at which personal computers are being employed for both business and personal use. The average operator has had little or no formal training in computers, and has acquired the present state of knowledge primarily by doing specific tasks with each new program.
As application programs incorporate more and more functions, they become more complex and involve more commands with various parameters. The operator is therefore required to remember more and more procedures involving, for example, specific keystroke sequences, data input syntax, and command semantics. As often happens, some functions of the application are done infrequently so there is a tendency on the part of the operator to forget varying aspects of command procedures.
Many application programs provide an on line Command Help Facility that is basically a condensed version of the operating guide. This type of Help Facility is generally used in a manner that corresponds to what the operator does with the operating guide except that it is automated.
While this type of Help Facility may provide some assistance to the new operator as a basic learning tool, it is not very efficient for the average operator who is faced with a specific problem and is seeking a specific answer for that problem. Such Command Help Facilities assume that the operator has enough knowledge and vocabulary to select, from a displayed index, the specific section of the manual that will solve the problem. For example, when the operator initiates the Help Command, a list of all the commands relating to the application are presented. The operator must determine which command to select, even though some commands may not be accessible under the current context. After the operator has guessed which command may be appropriate he is presented with a complete functional description of the command. After reading this information, the operator must terminate the help to return to the application. The operator must then input that command based on the information that was read in the Help Facility. The problems associated with this type of help are as follows. The operator is removed from the current context of the application being performed and is forced to remember the Help information when returning to the active dialogue. Furthermore, while reviewing the Help information, the operator cannot perform the command, but is required to terminate the Help function before returning to the application. Also, the operator may receive more information than is really needed. Direct assistance on a function is usually required than a lengthy description of the function.
Further, the operator may not know which function needs to be performed at the time. The operator is presented with all possible options, while in fact, many of the commands may not be accessible at that point in his task process.
In contrast to current state of the art Help Facilities, Contextual Help for commands provides three levels of support to the operator. The first level allows the operator to request currently valid commands. The second level allows the operator to request help on the parameters for a command. These first two levels are active participants in helping the operator complete the entry of Commands and their Parameters. The third level is for commands and/or Parameters that are not valid within the current step of the task process, but are valid within the task or the activity that is being performed by the operator.